


Wolf at your door

by Diamond_D_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodshed, Dead People, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangulation, Swearing, Violence, dead animal
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_D_Wolf/pseuds/Diamond_D_Wolf
Summary: A quiet town surrounded by dense forests. One day, in a city Park there is a brutal murder. Shiro works as a police detective and conducts an investigation, simultaneously dealing with problems in his personal life. And the problems are becoming more and more, as well as corpses on the streets.Тихий городок окруженный густыми лесами. Однажды, в городском парке происходит жестокое убийство. Широ работает полицейским детективом и ведёт расследование, попутно разбираясь с проблемами в личной жизни. А проблем становится всё больше, как и трупов на улицах.





	Wolf at your door

**Author's Note:**

> Appeal to English-speaking readers . If you decide to read it, I advise you to use Yandex translator https://translate.yandex.ru/ . In this case, it will cope with its task better than Google translator.  
> I also know that the translation of proper names will be incorrect, so I wrote them in English.

 

Проклятый дождь лил с утра и даже к вечеру не собирался останавливаться. Припозднившаяся осень вступила в свои права и решила по полной выдать избыточных осадков. Мокрые листья грязными липкими комками валялись под деревьями и на тротуарах, источая резковатый терпкий аромат. Всё, чего хочется в такую погоду – забраться в кресло поглубже и накрыться пледом с головой, глотая горячий чай или какао. Steve представил, как держит в руках чашку с обжигающим напитком и прибавил шагу. Он и так уже промок, так что нет смысла обходить лужи, разве что самые глубокие, скорее бы добраться до дома и залезть под горячий душ. Если идти через старую часть парка, то путь можно сократить почти вдвое. На секунду притормозив, Steve всмотрелся в темноту – ему показалось, что там что-то есть. Да ну, кто там может быть в такую погоду? Он решительно втянул голову в плечи и бросился вперёд, последний рывок и да здравствуют блага цивилизации в виде современной квартиры. Огромные старые деревья аркой нависали над дорожкой, закрывая небо и последние отблески света. Наконец, впереди замаячило светлое пятно выхода, Steve улыбнулся и ещё прибавил шаг.   
Его схватили за воротник и резко дёрнули назад. Потеряв равновесие, Steve отлетел под деревья и упал на спину, больно ударившись затылком о подвернувшийся камень. К его счастью, не настолько сильно, чтобы потерять сознание, но на пару мгновений свет померк и перед глазами мигнули звёздочки. Громко застонав, парень перевернулся на бок и начал вставать, но его что-то больно ударило в бок, перевернув на живот, а затем что-то тяжёлое навалилось сверху и вжало в раскисшую землю и мокрые остро пахнущие листья. Steve попытался сбросить тяжесть, завозился, но ничего не получалось. Затем его шею сдавило тисками, стало трудно дышать, в ушах громко отдавались удары сердца и шум крови. Steve хрипел, пытаясь сделать вдох, лёгкие горели, а его вжимали лицом в землю всё сильнее, жидкая грязь набилась в рот, и, казалось, начала добираться до горла. На краю гаснущего сознания он почувствовал, как его шею обожгло горячим дыханием, и отключился.   
  


***

  
  
Обходя лужи и прихлёбывая кофе из бумажного стаканчика, Shiro думал, что зря надеялся на хорошее начало недели. Впереди замаячили жёлтые ленты и толпа снующих людей.   
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Shiro со всеми.  
\- Грёбаное утро, - донеслось откуда-то слева.  
Shiro замер – голос был до боли знакомым. Скосив взгляд туда, он втянул воздух между сжатыми зубами, не узнать высокую фигуру с длинными, почти белыми волосами, собранными в хвост было просто невозможно.   
\- А он что здесь делает? - пробормотал Shiro себе под нос, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.   
И уже не спеша пошёл в том направлении, где толпа специалистов окружила найденное ранним утром любителем пробежки тело.   
\- Что тут у нас сегодня?  
\- Фарш,- отозвалась длинноволосая фигура.   
\- Гм, немногословно, - Shiro сдавил пустой стаканчик.  
\- А ты сам посмотри, - Lotor бросил взгляд через плечо и чуть отступил в сторону.  
Shiro никогда сам не ругался, но иногда ему этого очень хотелось. Особенно сейчас. И дело было вовсе не в трупе у его ног.   
\- Shiro, ты немного задержался, - подошедшая Allura слегка нахмурила брови, - это на тебя не похоже.   
\- Обстоятельства. Машина сломалась, пришлось вызывать такси, - ответил Shiro и подумал, что сегодня предпочёл бы не выходить на работу вообще.  
\- Понятно. Тебе давно пора уже купить новую, а не ездить на этом старье, - Allura улыбнулась.  
\- Я очень привязан к этому старью. Поэтому нет, не пора.  
\- Как знаешь, но будь добр не опаздывать. И с сегодняшнего дня в нашем отделе новый сотрудник. Он представился уже всем кроме тебя.  
\- Мы знакомы,- буркнул Shiro, размышляя, что начало этой недели оказалось ещё хуже, чем он мог представить.  
\- О. Ну в таком случае не будем терять время, - Allura повернулась к Lotor и, склонив голову чуть набок, посмотрела на труп. - Что нам уже известно?  
\- Ну, убили его определённо здесь, вчера вечером или ночью. Скорее всего, с целью ограбления, так как бумажника и денег при трупе не обнаружено. А уже потом до него добрались бродячие собаки и хорошенько позавтракали. Но ночью был такой ливень, что смыл все следы. Подробный отчёт будет позже при более детальном осмотре криминалистами.  
Слушая, Shiro разглядывал окружение, и его внимание привлекло ещё одно новое лицо. Фотограф, совсем ещё молодой, аккуратно обходил место преступления, методично делая снимки.   
«Слишком молодой для такой работы», подумал Shiro.   
\- Итак, мальчики, за дело. Давайте раскроем это всё побыстрее. И пока что никаких комментариев прессе. О, а вот и они, вспомни дьявола, он и появится, - Allura снова слегка нахмурилась. - Ну, мне пора.  
\- Подвезёшь меня?   
\- Извини, но я не в участок, езжай с Lotor. У него хорошая машина.   
Shiro застонал про себя. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться наедине в столь тесном пространстве с этим человеком. Лучше всего быть как минимум на разных улицах, в разных городах, или вообще на разных планетах. Просто идеально.   
\- Молчи. - Shiro закрыл дверь, хлопнув сильнее, чем это было необходимо.  
\- Но...  
\- Стоп.  
\- Я просто хотел поздороваться. Более дружески. Мы же не чужие люди всё-таки. Я скучал, знаешь ли.  
Shiro отвернулся к окну и разглядывал улицу. Снова начался дождь, по стеклу бежали потоки воды и ни черта не было видно. Но Shiro старался разглядеть хоть что то. Всё что угодно лучше, чем лицо человека сидящего рядом.  
Несколько минут они ехали молча.  
\- Как ты вообще здесь оказался? - Shiro наконец сдался.  
\- Эй, это вообще-то моя машина, - Lotor изумлённо изогнул бровь.  
\- Ты понял, о чём я, - Shiro повернулся прямо и смотрел перед собой, где скользящие по ветровому стеклу дворники слегка поскрипывали и сбрасывали воду в стороны.  
\- Мне предложили неплохую зарплату. И повышение. Почему я должен был отказываться?  
Потому что, хотелось сказать Shiro, но он промолчал. Возможно, всё будет не так уж и плохо, Lotor хороший детектив.  
\- И тебя, - донеслось слева.  
Нет, не будет. Чёрт. Shiro уныло вздохнул.  
  


***

  
  
Путь к фотолаборатории Shiro был хорошо знаком. Унылое серое небо давило на такое же здание и всё это давило на плечи и, казалось, мешало дышать свободно. Он шел по коридорам, уставившись себе под ноги, не заметил вышедшую из-за угла невысокую фигуру и налетел на человека всем своим весом. Очнулся он от удара и приглушённого вскрика. Перед ним на полу на заднице сидел тот самый молодой фотограф новичок, и смотрел снизу вверх огромными глазами фиолетового цвета.   
\- О боже. Прости, пожалуйста. Сегодня я очень невнимательный, - Shiro протянул руку парню, предлагая помощь, чтобы подняться.  
\- Нет. Это мне следовало быть осторожнее и смотреть куда иду, а не выбегать из-за угла.   
\- Я Takashi Shirogane, можно просто Shiro, - он пожал узкую ладонь, всё ещё находящуюся в его руке. - Я пришёл за фото утреннего трупа. Они уже готовы?  
\- Keith. Kogane. Лучше просто Keith. Я ваш новый фотограф. Надеюсь, мои навыки будут вам полезны, - ответное рукопожатие. - Да, готовы.   
\- О! Shiro, ты снова избиваешь наших сотрудников?! - радостный вопль с конца коридора резко дисгармонировал со сказанным.   
Shiro на секунду завис.  
\- Что? Lance, прекрати говорить гадости. Это не так.  
\- Ладно, ладно. На самом деле ты отличный парень. Просто иногда с прибабахом, не стоит этого стесняться, у всех свои проблемы.  
\- Lance. - Shiro строго посмотрел на подошедшего парня.  
Keith стоял молча и, казалось, забыл дышать.  
\- Да с вами сдохнуть можно от скуки, - Lance закатил глаза. - Да, я неудачно пошутил. Как всегда. Расслабься Keith. Он бьет только плохих парней. Но ты же хороший парень, правда? - Lance хлопнул Keith по плечу.  
\- Эээээ... - Keith смотрел прямо перед собой.  
\- Фото. Они мне очень нужны,- напомнил Shiro.- Если я их не принесу через полчаса, Allura будет бить уже меня.  
По пути в отдел, сжимая в руках папку с фотографиями, Shiro подумал, что здание фотолаборатории не такое уж и серое.  
  
Keith пролистал на айпаде фото, не имеющие отношения непосредственно к делу, и его взгляд остановился на изображении с Shiro. На фото он был запечатлён стоящим, слегка склонив голову вниз с немного отрешённым выражением лица, белая чёлка падала на глаза и эта необычная деталь внешности, тем не менее, казалась очень гармоничной во всём образе этого сурового парня. И ещё шрам пересекающий переносицу. Этот шрам удивительно ему шёл.   
\- Да ты никак на него запал, - над плечом Keith возникла голова Lance.   
\- Нет. Ничего подобного,- Keith дёрнулся, айпад выскользнул из его пальцев и с громким стуком упал на пол.  
\- Да не переживай. На него все западают, - обнадёжил Lance. - Это же Shiro. Он вообще классный парень и красив как бог.  
\- Завидуешь? - Keith поднял айпад и положил его на стол.  
\- Пффф, конечно нет! Даже ему не сравниться с великолепным мной.  
\- Ага. Поэтому у тебя до сих пор нет девушки, - Keith улыбнулся.  
\- А вот сейчас обидно было, - Lance надулся. - Между прочим, у Shiro тоже её нет. Хотя по нему вздыхает и пускает слюни вся женская часть сотрудников. Эй! А ведь действительно.   
\- Может он просто не хочет это афишировать. Не любит распространяться о личной жизни и всё такое, - Keith хмыкнул.  
\- Он, конечно, не любит, но девушки у него действительно нет. Всё то время, что он здесь работает. Я выяснял, - победно припечатал Lance.   
\- Даже спрашивать не буду, зачем ты это делал и, главное, как, - Keith направился в кухню и включил чайник.  
\- Да всё просто же. Врага надо знать в лицо.  
\- То есть теперь он враг?  
\- Нет. То есть... он мой главный конкурент. Короче. Девушки у него нет и никогда не было. А может это твой шанс. Точно. Это судьба! Они встретились над растерзанным трупом и влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда.  
\- Lance?  
\- Да?  
\- Заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
  
\- Итак, что нам известно на данный момент? - Allura внимательно оглядела собравшихся.  
\- Жертва – Steve Miller, обычный офисный клерк. Ничем не примечательная серая личность, врагов нет, никогда не привлекался. На нём даже штрафов за парковку в неположенном месте нет.  
\- Такие люди действительно существуют? - Lotor присвистнул и тут же замолчал под взглядом Allura. - Извини, что перебил, Shiro.  
\- Возвращался домой с работы. Видимо, решил сократить путь через старую часть парка, как делал до этого много раз. На него напали сзади. Душили руками. В перчатках. Нападавший силой явно не обделён. Мотив убийства пока до конца не ясен, но денег и ценностей при трупе не обнаружено. Позже тело нашли и обглодали бродячие собаки, что ещё больше всё усложняет. Только ... - Shiro на секунду задумался, подбирая слова, - странные были собаки. Одна просто огромная, судя по следам зубов на костях. Явно какая-то очень крупная порода, сенбернар или что-то типа того. Не встречал таких среди бездомных собак.  
\- Да ту часть парка давно пора вырубить или сжечь, - подала голос Pidge, отрываясь от ноутбука. - Там уже такой дремучий лес, что скоро медведи заведутся, не то, что бесхозные сенбернары.  
  
Остаток дня прошёл за изучением фото и разбором улик. Shiro старательно не замечал бросаемых на него украдкой взглядов со стороны Lotor и старался не оставаться с ним наедине. Это злило и выматывало, он не привык так пристально контролировать ситуацию на своём рабочем месте, это отвлекало от работы и мешало сосредоточиться на деле. В голове крутилась мысль, что это просто висяк. Нападение совершено наркоманами или бомжами, хотя такого сильного наркомана придётся ещё поискать, но Shiro знал, что в моменты отчаяния человек способен на многое, а отчаявшийся наркоман готов на всё, что бы заполучить дозу. Наркоман с огромной собакой. А может он просто отчаялся самостоятельно прокормить это чудовище и отправил его на вольные хлеба? Да ну, бред какой-то, придёт же в голову.  
\- Домой добираться будешь тоже на такси? - вкрадчивый голос над головой выдернул из размышлений. За окном уже было темно, и пустые соседние столы затаились в тенях. Вот так, следил-следил и не уследил.  
\- Да.  
\- Могу подвезти, мне совсем не трудно, - этот гад улыбается, Shiro затылком ощущал это движение губ.  
\- Нет. Я не доставлю тебе удовольствия узнать, где я живу.  
\- А зря. Мы могли бы неплохо провести время. Как в старые добрые времена.   
Воздух вокруг Shiro, казалось, стал густым и тягучим.   
\- Нет. Не могли бы. Возврата к старому не будет, - Shiro встал и направился к выходу. Он надеялся, что у него получилось сделать это спокойно и с достоинством, но в глубине души прекрасно осознавал, что выглядело это скорее как бегство.  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - тихонько промурлыкал Lotor, разглядывая удаляющуюся широкую спину.  
Такси, наконец, остановилось у дома на самом краю улицы. Shiro вышел и с наслаждением вдохнул прохладный воздух, дождевые облака окончательно рассеялись и на небе сияли звёзды и луна. Когда то он очень любил смотреть на них, кажется, у него даже был телескоп. Shiro вздохнул и направился к дому. Он жил в прекрасном тихом месте, буквально через дорогу уже начинался лес. До работы было добираться далековато, но, с точки зрения Shiro, оно того стоило. И зачем нам такой парк посреди города, когда на окраине есть лес. Ещё раз взглянув на звёзды, он закрыл за собой дверь.  
  


***

  
  
Эти же самые звёзды освещали путь совсем другому существу. Чёрт, кто бы мог подумать, что труп найдут так рано, здесь же безлюдное место, только этот бедняга и сокращал путь домой через тёмные уголки парка. Огромный пёс сидел в тени под деревьями, не шевелясь, сливаясь с окружающей темнотой. Если бы кто-то прошёл в двух шагах мимо, он и то не заметил бы ничего подозрительного. Пёс поднял голову и втянул ноздрями прохладный ночной воздух. Пахло гнилой древесиной, прелой листвой, влажными камнями, мхом, кровью и страхом. Самые обычные запахи, как всегда. Он уже собирался уходить, когда на краю сознания вспыхнула крохотная искорка. Что-то новое, раньше не появлявшееся. Пёс принюхался. Далеко. Рискнуть подойти поближе или не стоит? Некоторое время он размышлял, потом встал и крадучись направился к жёлтым лентам. Запах стал отчётливее, казалось, начал обретать форму и цвет. Что-то очень хорошо знакомое и давно забытое. Что же это? Пёс подошёл ближе. Перед глазами словно ярко вспыхнули фиолетовые светлячки. Вот оно. 

 

_Нашёл. Я нашёл тебя._

**Author's Note:**

> eding is the song of this Chapter, for atmospherics (SIAMÉS - "The Wolf") https://youtu.be/lX44CAz-JhU
> 
>    
> If you've read this to the end, I hope you're interested in the continuation of this  
> story. Just let me know about it. Write comments and put kudos. And I'll try to get  
> the next Chapter published quickly.


End file.
